Papa Bear
by cutey4560
Summary: Skin-Changing triplets lose their mother after escaping a Orc prison. Scared, hungry, and weak they travel through the woods searching for food, but stumbled upon a very large man. He adopts the girls, caring and grooming them into strong Skin- Changers. A mix of the first and second hobbit movies. Story summaries aren't my strong suit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Loss of a Mother**

* * *

A brutal winter storm was attacking the mountains of the north. Two feet of snow covered the ground, winds howled through the air, snow and ice swirled, and dark clouds filled the sky. A light faintly glowed through the storm, it was emanating from a torch being held by a woman. She was no ordinary woman but a Skin-Changer. Living and being tortured in an Orcs dungeon after four years she had finally found an escape. Trailing through the snow and ice she had her three children following behind. The children's skin was turning blue, hair was full of snow, and ice started forming around their eyes. The mother cried seeing her children suffering, but it was their only escape. In the distance an Orcs horn went off, turning she seen Orcs upon Wargs running through the snow. The children screamed in fear, their mother had the children run ahead. She noticed a sharp turn was ahead, grabbing the children she prevented them from falling over the side. Having them hold hands she pulled them through the snow, but the last child lost their grip falling in the snow. "Mama! Mama! Wait for me!" the child cried out. As the child tried getting up an Orc ran up from behind. Grabbing the child by the hair he pulled her along. Her mother ran over, full of rage she grabbed the Orc by the throat. He released the child from his grip. She hoisted him off the ground, dangling him over the edge. She squeezed hard breaking his neck. Letting go the limp body fell into the abyss. Picking up the child she noticed a hole in the mountain side. Big enough to fit the children, quickly she pushed them all in.

"Mama aren't you coming?" the youngest asked.

"No, I'm too big." she answered the youngest of the triplets.

"Mama where are you going?" the eldest asked.

Hearing a Warg's howl she quickly kissed each child's head, "Mama's going to lead them away, I want you all to stay here. Do not leave until I come back. Understand?" she asked. The girls nodded watching their mama leave; Wargs legs ran pass the hole. The triplets cowered in fear, huddling together for warmth and comfort they fell asleep.

* * *

Morning light streamed through the snow waking the oldest triplet. Stretching she crawled over to the opening, scooping the snow away the sunlight poured in, causing the other two to wake. "Has mama come back?" the youngest asked.

"Sorry Luna but no." the oldest answered.

"She'll be back soon. Right Crescent" the middle sister assured.

"I'm hungry." Luna cried rubbing her stomach. Crescent crawled out of the hole.

"But mama said we-" the middle child was saying crawling out.

"Nova this is no cell, we don't get maggot covered bread." she answered. Gathering all together they began walking down the mountain side towards the woods.

* * *

"What are we going to eat?" Nova asked with a bad attitude.

"Find something small or already dead." Crescent answered.

"How are we suppose to kill, we can't skin-change yet." Nova said looking through bushes.

"Mama taught us how to form fangs. I use to catch the cell rats for us." Crescent said. Hours were passing and the girls had nothing but growling stomachs. Smelling the air Crescent caught the scent of a something. All of them crouched behind a snow pile spotting the family of rabbits.

"Awe are those bunnies." Luna swooned.

"Yes but with fur still on them." Nova said.

"That's breakfast." Crescent said keeping eye on her targets.

"No Crescent. You can't eat them." Luna cried.

Turning she growled, "It's either them or starve."

"Then I choose them." Luna said crossing her arms.

"Fine starve, but I'm eating." Crescent said crouching lower.

"They're just as big as cave rats, but their legs a longer. They'll out run you." Nova commented.

"I'm going to try." Crescent said. Focusing on the target she grew a set of fangs, crouching low she set herself to pounce.

"Run bunnies! Run!" Luna shouted scarring the rabbits.

Angered Crescent jumped out pursuing after them, cutting one off from the other she chased it into a bush, as the bush rattled the rabbit's cry could be heard. Luna and Nova upset ran over, emerging from the bush Crescent held the rabbit in her mouth. "I'm going to eat, hope you find food." she snickered leaving her sisters. They watched as she sat upon a stone peeling the raw meat off the rabbit's bone, whining the two walked further into the snow covered woods.

"Luna why'd you do that?" Nova moaned.

"I never seen a real bunny. I didn't want to eat something so sweet looking." Luna answered.

"Luna they were going to help feed need to feed ourselves." Nova told Luna as she dug at the ground. "Looks like we're eating worms and grubs." she said plopping a large mud pie in front of Luna. The two picked through the mud finding worms and grubs.

"I don't want this." Luna whimpered.

"Crescent won't hunt for us because of you." Nova said as she ate a plump worm, the taste made her face scrunch up. Shaking it off her spotted a large figure in the distance. "Mama?" Nova questioned squinting trying to make it out.

"Mama? Where is she?" Luna asked jumping up in excitement. Spotting the figure Luna shouted running "Mama!" Nova ran after her trying to catch up. "Mama! I missed you, we left...Crescent made... made us, then she killed... killed a poor bunny." Luna cried as she clenched onto the leg. Luna wiped her tears looking up to the figure; it wasn't her Mama but a large man. Nova ran up pulling her sister away, starring at the gigantic man they latched onto each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sanctuary**

* * *

"Stay behind me." Nova said pulling back Luna. Nova bravely stood her ground, teeth showing with a low warning growl, and crouched ever so slightly. "You don't scare me or my sister!" Nova shouted at the man.

"He scares me." Luna cried grabbing onto Nova's dress. The man looked at the two girls.

* * *

**"I don't remember a village being near." Beorn said to himself. "Could they have come from a human's village? They're taller than any human child, more in the height range of a woman. Children their age shouldn't be wondering these woods without a mother or father. Wearing nothing but dresses made out of raw materials and bare foot." He though looking them over. "They've must have come down from the Northern Mountain. Could they be Skin-Changers to?"**

* * *

The man got eye level with the girls. "Hello, what are your names?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Our mama told us never to reveal our names." Nova told the man.

"What if I gave you my name first?" He asked.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"So that way we won't be strangers anymore." He said.

"Mama never said we couldn't ask for names." Luna whispered to Nova.

"What is your name?" Nova asked.

"I am Beorn. What are your names?" Beorn asked again.

"I am Nova and this is my younger sister Luna." Nova answered.

"Only by a few minutes." Luna said.

"You are twins?" He asked Luna, trying to gain her trust.

"We're triplets." She answered walking out from behind Nova.

"Triplets? Then where is your other sibling?" He asked.

"Back there eating." Nova told Beorn.

"Why is it that you two are here and she is eating alone?" He asked.

"Well, it's my fault." Luna whimpered. "She found a family of bunnies to kill. I didn't want her to hurt them so I scared them off. Crescent was too fast, she cornered one in a bush and killed it." Luna said.

"She told us to go find our own food. We were eating worms and grubs, and then I spotted you." Nova said.

These girls were much too young to survive without a mother. "It's okay my dear." Beorn said whipping her tears away. A strong gust of wind blew sending chills to the girls. Another storm was going to hit tonight. "Another harsh winter storm seems to be coming." Beorn said looking at the sky.

"We should head back to Crescent and find another hole to sleep in." Nova told Luna.

"I don't want to sleep in a hole again." Luna whimpered.

"I have a house nearby if you would all like to stay there for the night." Beorn suggested.

"Does it have a bed and fire place?" Luna asked.

"Yes both very huge." Beorn said stretching his arms.

"That does sound nice?" Nova said.

"Take me to your sister, I'll speak with her." Beorn said. Luna held Beorn's hand as Nova lead them back. Crescent had been digging under an old tree stump, trying to make a big enough hole for them to take shelter.

"Crescent there's someone we want you to meet." Nova said poking into the make shift hole.

"You brought a stranger?" She asked.

"He's a friend." Nova said as the two climbed out of the hole. "Crescent this is Beorn." Nova introduced him. Crescent looked up at the huge man.

"It's nice to meet you." Beorn said kneeling shaking the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry but we have to take shelter." Crescent said pulling her hand back.

"Beorn knows about the storm." Luna said.

"He's offered us shelter for the night." Nova said.

"I've made us a shelter." Crescent said pointing to the hole.

"We'll freeze in there." Nova said.

"If you come to my house you can keep warm." Beorn said. He could see Crescent wasn't too convinced. "It will be only for the night. In the morning you can leave if you wish."Beorn told the girls. The wind blew harder as Beorn sheltered Luna best he could. Seeing her sisters suffering Crescent nodded. "Let's get out of this chill." He said picking up Luna and Nova. Crescent walked along side him. As they walked Beorn seen Crescent becoming tired. "Would you like for me to carry you?"

"I'm okay" Crescent said with a yawn. Beorn chuckled then picked her up. Crescent laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Reaching the house the girls had fallen asleep in my arms. Unlatching the door I crept in quietly trying not to wake them. Slowly and softly I placed them onto my resting chair in the dining area. Outside the wind blew and the snow raged across the land. To think what would have happened to these three, I can't even. I pulled the extra wool blankets out, covering the bed with them. I retrieved each child from the chair, placing them down on the soft bed. Taking the blanket I laid it across them, tucking them in. Retreating back to my chair, I looked out the window at the snow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Papa Bear**

* * *

The girls woke up to find a table full of food and a fire going. "Good morning girls." Beorn said setting out plates.

"Good morning." They said looking not only at the food but all of the wooden carvings.

"How did you all sleep last night? I hope you were warm enough." He said throwing a few more pieces of wood on the fire. The girls nodded, he smiled and wave them in. "Come sit. I made you all breakfast." He said. He helped each girl onto the bench.

"You mean first meal?" Crescent asked.

"No breakfast. You can't tell me you never had breakfast?" He chuckled. The girls nodded yes, all their lives they've been told when meals were given if any. "I see. Well go on dig in." He said. The three timidly took the food afraid if they would be punished for eating too much. "Don't be afraid go on." He said. The girls ate the fresh food, it was nothing like maggot bread, and it was much better then maggot bread."The storm hasn't stopped." He said.

"Mr. Beorn can we stay a little longer?" Crescent asked.

"I thought you wanted to leave." Beorn said.

"We never been out of the mountain. We are prisoners to Orcs and got away." Crescent said.

"We don't know where to go." Nova said.

"Of course you may stay with me. I would enjoy having the company." Beorn said. The girls smiled then began to eat. They adapted well to living in a normal home. Beorn on the other hand had trouble dealing with three little girls. They would always get into things and are very curious. In human years the girls were only four and at that age skin-changers can be dangerous.

"Papa I want that book." Nova pointed to the top of the book shelf.

"In a moment." He said brushing Luna's hair. Nova began to climb up the shelves. Losing her footing she dangled, Beorn turn and caught her as she fell along with the books. "There is your book." Beorn sighed.

The girls appetites grew they ate from morning till late night."Crescent you must wait it's almost ready." Beorn said as he based the roost, and then placed it back into the stone oven. Nova passed Beorn the potatoes for him to peal; he then put them in a bowl that Luna held. He heard a glass shatter in the kitchen, running in the kitchen he seen honey spilled on the floor and Crescent licking her hands. Beorn sighed picking her up, washed her hand then cleaned the floor. This had happened most of the time for meals. With Beorn sleeping terribly on either his chair or hay, he could barley stay wake for more than three hours. Come the spring he decided the girls would get beds of their own.

"We're getting beds!" Luna cheered jumping around. Crescent and Nova joined her in celebrating.

Beorn chuckled at the girl's excitement for getting their own beds. Beorn had built his bedroom into the wall much like a bear cave; he replicated his room into three others. As he chopped the wood for his project the girls would play in the field. They loved to be outside in the fresh air. Luna played with the lambs, Nova picked flowers, and Crescent took naps in the warm sun. Beorn finished the beds in a matter of weeks and he was exhausted.

"I love it!" Luna said jumping into it. She looked at the wall seeing that he carved bunnies into the wood. On the shelves he carved out little figures of dwarves, humans, and Elves.

* * *

**Luna has me wrapped around her little finger. I could never imagine a child so sweet. She remind me much of a sweet little rabbit, but the term bunny is more for her.**

* * *

Nova climbed into her bed. She gathered up her children books placing them on the built in shelves. A candle sat in its holder off the wall. She looked to see an owl carved. "Papa it's perfect."

* * *

**Nova loved books, knowledge was sure to become her advantage. She'll learn many languages and texts. Learn to read maps properly. Wisdom of an owl, my little owlet.**

* * *

Crescent got right to scratching up the pillows and tearing the sheets. It wasn't perfect until it was torn up. "I can see the woods. Can we go in the morning?" Crescent asked looking out the small window. Beorn patted her head.

* * *

**Strong, determined, and loyal are traits she seems to have ganged in the last few months. Any father would be proud to call her his Alpha pup.**

* * *

"Now you all get some sleep." Beorn said kissing each child cheek as he tucked them in. He laid in his bed ready for a well earn sleep. Drifting off Beorn awoke to howling. "Howling? No they couldn't be. Are they...howling?" he asked himself. Sitting up he looked to see Crescent, Nova, and Luna howling out the window. He put his hands on his head. "Wolves." He chuckled rubbing his temples.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Grown Girls**

* * *

**Sixteen years have passed. Beorn groomed the girls into fit Skin-changers. Food had become scarce, deer and elks haven't roamed the lands as they once did. Beorn had to figure how to get food.**

* * *

Beorn came to the girl's beds. "Luna? Nova? Time to wake?" He said. The two slept peacefully in their beds. He walked up to Nova and stroked her head. "Nova, wake up." He whispered. She moaned, but sat herself up and stretched. Beorn made his way to Luna. "Luna, get up." Beorn said kissing her forehead. Fluttering her eyes open she sat up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Papa." She said sweetly hugging him.

"Morning my little bunny." Beorn said hugging her back.

"Papa you shouldn't call her that." Nova said making her bed.

"Are you upset that I don't us your special name?" Beorn asked with a smile.

"No! I'm not four anymore. All I'm saying is that we're grown women." Nova said fluffing her pillow.

"Get changed and ready for the day." Beorn told the girls.

"Do we have training today?" Luna asked.

"I'll talk with you over breakfast." Beorn said.

Nova looked over to Crescent's empty bed. "Papa where's Crescent?" she asked.

"She is out on her morning run." Beorn answered.

"Figures, always first up and last down." Nova mumbled. Nova began to make up Crescent's bed for her. "She never makes her bed before her run. Now I get stuck doing it." Nova huffed looking at the torn blankets.

Beorn laid the morning meal out onto the dining table. An assortment of nuts, sweet wild berries, honey combs, flapjacks, and a dozen boiled eggs. Setting the plates he heard the front door open. "Crescent how was your morning run!?" Beorn asked. She came in dragging a buck's corps behind her.

"It was fine, picking up on my speed." She said dragging the deer in the kitchen.

"Looks like you bagged a buck." Beorn said holding it by the horns.

"He was fast and a fighter. Almost took my eye out." Crescent said opening the meat cellar. "I was surprised to see that deer still roamed these lands." She said watching her father place the deer in.

"Few still do." Beorn told her shutting the door and latching it. "How was the perimeter?" He asked as the retreated back into the dining area.

"Secured, I didn't catch any scent of Orcs." She answered pouring the mugs of milk.

"Good, you've done very well." Beorn said patting her shoulder. Nova and Luna soon joined the dining area. "Everyone come let's eat." Beorn said taking a seat. Nova made plates up for each of them, passing them along. Luna sat with a rabbit on her lap and mice nibbling food off her finger. Crescent devoured the food once the plate was set down. Beorn ate watching the girls enjoying the meal.

"Crescent we turn into wolves that doesn't mean we have to eat like them." Nova said with attitude.

"Unlike you I've been doing my daily runs." Crescent said eating a whole boiled egg.

"Luna you need to stop feeding them, that's why they come back." Nova nagged.

"They're not bothering anyone."Luna said petting the rabbit.

"Girls let's not argue. I need to speak with you all." Beorn said.

"What is it Papa?" Luna asked.

"The food is becoming scarce in our land. I barley have enough to feed you and myself." He said.

"What does that mean Papa?" Nova asked.

"It means food is running low." Crescent said.

"Then I won't feed the animals my meals." Luna said picking the mice up and placing them on the ground.

"Don't worry Luna I have though hard on this situation." Beorn said. Standing he cleared his throat, "You all have blossomed into beautiful Skin- changers. You've all learned certain skills that will help you hunt, track, and survive. That is why I've decided that you can go hunt outside of our lands."

"You mean it?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, you are all old enough." He answered.

"Thank you! Oh thank you papa!" Crescent said giving him a hug. "I can't wait! Let's go pack!" she shouted running from the table.

"What is our plan?" Nova asked.

"You'll take the horses to the mountains peek; from there you can set on foot." Beorn said.

"Shouldn't we take them the whole journey?" Luna asked.

"We're learning to hunt and survive like Skin-Changers Luna. Using the horses will slow us down on a hunt." Nova answered.

"Don't fear for the horses they know their way back." Beorn assured Luna.

"You better pack to head out; you'll want to reach the south part of the forest before nightfall." Beorn said. The girls packed the ready the horses.

* * *

**My girls were so excited to be traveling outside the lands. I know they'll watch over one another, but I still worry of what can happen. Long as they make it to the green wood I'll know they will be safe. I haven't felt pain like this in a long time.**

* * *

"Be safe." Beorn said as they road off.

The girls travailed for day finally reaching the greenwood. Dismounting Luna gathered the horses and led them to the path. "Head back to Papa." She spoke softly to them. The horse galloped down the path. "I hope they get back." Luna said.

"They'll get back fine." Crescent said.

"Should we go on two feet or four?" Nova asked.

"I'd say two; will us less energy that way." Crescent answered. They made it down into the forest path. The trees seemed to never end continuing on and on. Walking till subset the girls stopped for the night. "We'll be sleeping here for the night." Crescent said placing the food sacks down. "Gather some fire wood Nova. Luna you gather blue berries from those bushes." Crescent ordered. The two started on their chores while Crescent walks deep into the forest.

* * *

**In the middle grew an old tree; large and wide with bark dark as suit but smelled of pure honey. Crescent placed her hand on it flashing back.**

* * *

"_Beorn why are traveling so far?" Crescent asked walking along side him._

"_I need to show you something important." Beorn answered looking ahead._

"_Why did Nova and Luna stay back at the camp site?" She asked._

"_I feel they won't be able to handle what I am going to show you. Crescent you're much stronger in will and spirit then your sisters. You are going to be an alpha one day; but to achieve that possession you can't hold onto the pass." Beorn answered._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_This is about your mother; she won't be coming back for you or your sisters." Beorn answered._

"_Yes she will. Our mama never breaks a promise." Crescent said._

"_She would never do that on purpose, but this time she had no choice." He sadly informed the girl._

"_Where's my mama? You know where she is. Where is she!?" Crescent asked tearing up._

"_She is here." Beorn answered with a heavy heart. Walking with her through the bush he brought her to a large tree. They stood a mere three feet away from the tree. Beorn looked down to the girl examining her. She stood hand clasped over her mouth; tears' flowing down her cheeks, and her whole body was frantically shaking. Crescent stared at her mother's body; her mother had gone into her wolf form when she was killed. The Orcs chopped her head off; then had her paws chopped off and fur was hung in the tree for other animals to pick at._

"_Mama?" Crescent cried curling up to Beorn._

"_Orcs are a cruel race. They steal our fur and paws, collecting them like trophies." Beorn said kneeling and comforting the child. "Crescent your mother was a noble woman, she gave up her life for you and your sisters. You need to be strong like she was, and watch over your sisters. "He told her._

"_I want to go home Papa." She cried._

_Seeing she wanted comfort Beorn picked her up. Hugging her they started back to the camp. Wrapping her arms around Beorn's neck she looked back at the black tree._

* * *

"Crescent!" Nova shouted.

Crescent kissed the tree whispering, "I'm going to make you proud mama." She headed back to the campsite. Returning she picked up a scent in the air. "You smell that?" she asked.

"Yes, what should we do?" Nova asked.

"Leave it, if it's anything dangerous we can handle it." Crescent answered.

"What if it attacks us when we sleep?" Nova asked looking the area over.

"It would have attacked already; it knows we're on to it." Crescent whispered. "Let's eat then get some sleep. We have a long day of hunting." Crescent said lying on the ground. Luna was the first out like a light, Nova hesitated but fell soon after, and as usual Crescent was last to fall asleep. Something was watching over the girls in the distance and she was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give out thanks to:**

***CodeRed***

***Starship T.A.R.D.I.S***

***Paperchronicles***

**For reviewing my story, I really appreciate it a lot guys. An also thanks to all of those who are following the story and favoring it. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind, and it's causing me writers block. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trolls**

* * *

Crescent woke first seeing the sun hasn't risen yet. "Wake up." Crescent said. Her sisters moaned and turned away ignoring her. "Get up now!" Crescent yelled. The girls jumped up at her voice. Gathering the food sacks the three set off. They walked for most of the day; the sun was beginning to go down.

"Look!" Luna yelled pointing to a cloud of smoke.

"Think it's a forest fire?" Nova asked.

"No the smokes streaming straight up not out." Crescent answered. Heading towards the smoke the girls stumbled upon a destroyed house. Looking through the rumble Luna found a family portrait, she brought it to Crescent. "This was no accident." She said taking the small picture.

"Smell that?" Nova asked.

Sniffing the air Crescent answered, "Mountain Trolls. Smells like three of them."

"Help us! Somebody help!" A voice called out. The girls made their way toward the Troll's campsite. Crouching down behind the bushes the girl saw the owner of the house. He seemed to be a healthy looking man with dirty blonde hair. Standing with him was a wife and daughter. The wife was skinny with brown hair and his daughter had beautiful long blonde locks. "Please spare my family. Eat me I will do well enough for your meal." The man begged the three Trolls.

A Troll with one blind eye poked at him, "You'll barley be enough to feed on of use."

"You've already eaten my cows and sheep. Surely you must be half full?" He asked.

"Nah, cook them all up." The leader ordered snatching the man up.

"Crescent what should we do? We can't just leave them." Nova said.

"Think they've ever seen a Skin-changer before?" She asked with a smirk. Nova and Luna smiled as the prepped for transformation. The girl concentrated hard on each transformation. Luna's skin turned into pure white fur, ears formed at the top of her head, the eyes stayed a bright blue, and a long tail sprouted. Nova changed very similar to Luna but was a huge grey wolf with large brown eyes. Crescent shifted into a huge black wolf with piercing yellow eyes and razor like fangs. The three spread out through the perimeter. They spooked the Trolls as they crept through the bushes.

"What's that?" The smallest of the three asked.

"You want to know? Then go and look." The leader said pushing towards the rustling bushes as he ate the farmer's remains. Tom whimpered moving in closer, poking his knife into the bush he stared into a pair of big eyes. Confused and curious he leaned in closer. A huge white wolf jumped out tackling him to the ground. It began biting at his shoulder. "Will! Bert! Help me!" he cried out trying to pull the large wolf off.

"What?"Will ask watching his friend was being attacked.

"Hold on Tom!" Burt said raising his ladle ready to strike the beast. Nova came charging out, locking her jaws around his wrist she engaged in a game of tug-of- war. He began striking her with the ladle, but she wasn't letting go. Will went to help the two out; he pulled Luna right off Tom. Tom turned to see Crescent biting the ropes holding wife and daughter.

"Trying to steal our meal." Tom said. Quickly he grabbed Crescent by the hind legs dragging her away. Turning onto her backside Crescent clawed at his arms with her front paws. Breaking out of the grip she communicated through various barks, snarls, and growls.

"Luna scare them. It's the only way they'll get away." Crescent growled. She fought off Tom and Will as Luna ran towards the family. Not wanting to scare them she gained up courage. Snarling she approached them, she let out a loud bark. The mother grabbed her daughter and began running. Luna trailed behind them barking, making sure they wouldn't stop. As they got to a safe enough distance Luna stopped. Running back to the campsite Will tossed a rope around her neck. She looked to see Nova was tied down, but Crescent was still fighting. "Luna don't give in!" Crescent barked. Luna fought the best she could but was bonded like Nova. Crescent bit the inside of Tom's thigh, then rammed into Burt's gut, then pulled at the ropes. Will came up from behind and jumped on top of her. Pinned to the ground they tied her up and tossed then all together.

"Now what are we going to do? The rest of our meal got away." Tom whined.

"Well how about some wolf stew?" Burt suggested.

They watched as the trolls prepped for a new meal."If we shift back then we can slip out." Nova whimpered. Crescent began to shift back into a human. Nova and Luna followed behind. Slipping the ropes off the girls stood confronting the three trolls.

"What happened to them wolves?" Tom asked.

"You idiot they're the wolves." Will answered. Holding his dagger up he asked, "What are you then?"

"Skin-Changers." Crescent answered standing. Grabbing hold of his wrist she twisted his arm backwards. "I and my sisters we'll be leaving. Do well to find your next meal somewhere else." She growled twisting harder. Will nodded so did Burt and Tom. "Luna! Nova!" She ordered releasing him. Luna and Nova retreated into the woods. "Next time go look for something smaller. I think you could handle that easier." She growled at the three disappeared into the woods.

"Well that was trickier then I though." Nova said.

"Crescent you where amazing." Luna commented.

"No, we all showed them." Crescent complemented her sisters. "Come on we got a big hunt tomorrow." She said with a smile as she walked off. Luna and Nova stayed back taking in the complement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Radagast the Brown**

* * *

The next day the girls woke early. They were surprised to see so many deer and Crescent spotted a large rabbit she called Luna and Nova over. The girls looked to see a batch of them.

"I never seen one that big." Luna said.

"We have more than enough." Nova said.

"How about a little chase." Crescent said with a grin.

"You won't hurt them?" Luna asked.

"Most likely not." Crescent answered pulling off her clothes. Transforming she jumped out barking. The rabbit jolted in different directions. Nova shook her head at how she was acting. Crescent tail wagged as she chased the little buggers. Luna laughed as her and Nova watched. Crescent caught one; she playfully nuzzled it and licked. Just then a long stick hit her snout. Crescent jumped back rubbing it with her paw. She looked to see an old men, he was dressed all in brown with a funny hat.

"Don't you eat my rabbit." He said.

"Wait! She wasn't hurting them." Luna said stepping out from the bushes. Crescent retreated back into the bushes to dress. "We didn't know they were your rabbits."

"Are you the ones who have been killing the animals?" He asked.

"Only for food. We live a far distance and our lands are scarce with food." Luna answered.

He gestured for her to come closer. Luna went down on her knee getting to his level. He got close looking over her unique face. "Are you a skin-changer by chance?" he asked. Luna nodded, as she did he circled around looking at her body. "I haven't seen your kind in a long time." He said. Crescent walked out of the bushes. "I am Radagast the Brown."

"I'm Luna. This is Nova and Crescent. They are my sisters." Luna said. Nova came to his level as Crescent stood.

"You should not run blindly after animals. They are important to this land." Radagast preached shaking his finger at her. Nova and Luna sat in disappointment as Crescent crossed her arms. "Well what's done is done. Come will go to my house so you can get some rest." He said. The girls looked at one another. They followed the strange man to a house. It had a large tree growing in the middle of it, caused the house to bend.

"Is this your home?" Nova asked.

"Yes." He answered entering the house. The girls crawled into the small domain. "Are you girls' hungry?" Radagast asked.

"Always." Crescent answered.

"Don't you worry I have tones of food" Radagast said. Brewing some tea he placed cookies out. They grabbed the small glasses in their big hands. "I'm surprised to see you Skin-changers again. Of course my eyes could have been playing tricks." He laughed.

* * *

_"Nova you have to walk counter clock wise from Luna!" Beorn yelled. He walked over to her._

_"Papa we've done this five times and she still hasn't gotten it." Crescent complained._

_"Crescent you must be patient with your sisters." Beorn said helping Nova find her stance._

_"Well it's hard." Crescent said._

_"Alright there you are. Now take first positions." Beorn ordered._

_Taking first positions Crescent took the head, Nova stayed on the left flank, and Luna on the right. Beorn walked to a gated area, lifting the latch he released a ram. "Heard it back into the fenced area. Don't cause any harm to it." Beorn ordered._

_"What about us?" Luna asked Nova._

_"Go!" Beorn ordered._

_The girls persuaded after the creature. Crescent shifted taking a huge lead, Nova and Luna followed her lead but struggled with their shifting. The ram was a good twenty yards away; it stood grazing at a patch of grass. Crescent snarled ordering Nova to protect the left and remember to go counter cloak wise. Nova took it from the left; the ram took a defensive stance. Luna drew its attention as she came from the back. It began to threaten her by bobbing his head. Crescent closed the gap boxing the ram in. Angered the ram started to back up; it gave a warning charge but stopped short. The girls began circling the ram, furious it charged at Luna. Scared she leapt out of the way allowing it to escape. Crescent ran after it, quickly cutting it off. Beorn watched as the two head butted and tussled. Latching onto its horn she slammed it on ground, she began to drag it back to the cage. Beorn heard tussling from the bushes behind him. Figuring it to be an animal he ignored it._

_Radagast the Brown passing along on his sled noticed the wolves. He hid in the bushed to see a large man slip dresses on the animals. In a blink of the eye a little girl stood in the dress. He couldn't be-leave. "Skin-changers." He chuckled heading off._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: SPIDERS!**

* * *

"I'll be back." Radagast said running out the house. Luna crawled out after him. He scurried through the forest like a frantic mouse, Luna sped walk right behind him. A strange mold was growing on the trees; he picked a dead leaf and examined it. "Not good. Not good at all!" he handed the leaf to Luna.

"It smells so foul." She said grabbing her nose. "What could be killing your trees?"

Radagast began to panic running through the forest with. For an old man he was very fast she kept up. He ran passing dead animals and picked some molding mushrooms. Birds frantically flew around. Radagast whistled lifting his hat and the birds land in the make shift hair nest on his head.

"Radagast!" Luna called.

He turned to see an ailing hedgehog. "Oh. Oh, no! Oh, Sebastian! Good gracious." he took the hedgehog. He quickly ran back to the home giving the hedgehog something to cure him. The girls crammed in, they bent down as low as possible. They watched as a bunch of hedgehogs surround the ill one. "Move back! Give him some air, for goodness sake!" Radagast told them. He continues to use his home made medians to cure the sick hedgehog, but nothing was working. The girls watched in concern. "I don't understand why it's not working; it's not as if it's witchcraft!" Radagast said aloud suddenly realizing something. "Witchcraft. Oh, but it is! A dark and powerful magic."

"Witchcraft?" Crescent whispered.

"In other words very dark and evil magic." Nova whispered.

Luna then let out a scream of horror. They turned to see a large spiders crawling onto his house. Radagast barricaded the door with a chair, turning back he seen that Sebastian had died. He then figured out what would cure the hedgehog, he took the hedgehog from the table and sat down on the floor. The spiders were crawling on the house try to find a way in. Nov pressed her body against the small door stopping a spider from entering. Crescent and Luna handled the spiders breaking in from the roof. Radagast took the small glass from a top of his staff, placing it in Sebastian's mouth he chanted a spell. The girls listened as Radagast began speaking in strange language. Field mice gathered around him crawling all over his legs and arms. Just them the spider I was holding at the door pushed even harder, the disgusting thing wanted to get in bad. It crawled to the roof instead, they looked up to see them ripping through hay. Leaping on a branch the two fought them off. Nova witnessed Radagast suck the dark magic from the hedgehog and revive it. A spider to kicked Crescent in the face causing her to fall of the branch. She fell down landing onto Radagast's table, crushing it into pieces. The hedgehog was cured the giant spiders crawled away. Luna leap down from the ceiling as Crescent lay in pain. Luna took Sebastian from Radagast petting the poor animal. Nova stepped aside for Radagast, he watched as the spiders retreated into the forest. "Where on this good earth do those foul creatures come from?" He asked.

"Mirkwood. My father told me of them, but they'd never travel this far." Luna said.

"I want to know about the black stuff you got out of this little guy." Crescent demanded Radagast to tell.

"I need to find out more about it first." Radagast answered. A small bird starts tweeting something to Radagast. "The old fortress? Show me." He said banging his staff on the ground. A sled of the large rabbit road up. "I need your help."

"No. Not until you tell us more." Crescent said.

"No time. I need your skills of tracking to find Gandalf the Grey." He said. "He will know more then me."

"Very well." She said.

"Good." He said. The girls watched as Radagast followed the bird on his sled.

"Tie the food high in the trees." Crescent ordered. After they secured it they set off to find this Gandalf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dwarves Hate Dogs!**

* * *

"How much longer? We've been looking all night." Nova said taking a seat.

"I don't know." Crescent said.

"How do we even know he's near here." Nova said.

"Then why would Radagast ask us to look for him if he was far away." Crescent retorted. The girls had been sniffing for hours but they couldn't find anything. "Will take a five minute break." Her sisters fell on the ground in relief. "The only scents I've been able to pick up are those damn Trolls." Crescent said tossing a rock.

Luna got up walked around. She heard voices in the distance, shifting she crept over. She looked to see a dozen dwarves. They were looking in a troll's cave. Luna crept closed snapping a twig.

* * *

_"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted._

_"Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf told the dwarves. The dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo wait to see what is approaching. Out from the bushes walked a large white wolf. Kili held his arrow up to it. It slowly and timidly approached him. Spook he shot the arrow at its front leg. The wolf fell whimpering in pain._

_"Don't kill it!" Gandalf yelled. Suddenly another rustle came from the bushes. Radagast burst through them on his sled._

_"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast yelled._

_"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf informed his friends as he put his sword away. Approaching Radagast he asked, "What on earth are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said._

_"Yes?" Gandalf asked._

_Radagast went to speak but lost his train of though. "Just give me a minute. Um...Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was...it was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old... stick insect." he stuck his tongue out and Gandalf removes the insect. The dwarves watched as he gave it to Radagast. Gandalf then looked to see the injured wolf._

_"Is this one of yours?" Gandalf whispered._

_"A new friend. What has happened to her?" Radagast asked._

_"Master Oin. Go and tend to the wolf." Gandalf told the elder dwarf as he and Radagast retreated into the woods._

_"Careful there brother." Gloin said._

_"I've never seen a wolf so big." Fili said stepping closer._

_"Careful. It's still dangerous." Thorin said pushing Fili back._

_"I say we put it out of its misery. Chop that leg right off." Dwalin suggested pulling out his axes. The wolf whimpered loudly trying the back up. Just then two more wolves came in from behind, one gray the other pure black. The black one ran over to the white, she licked at the arrow. Angry she turned to see the dwarf holding the bow. She approached Kili snarling with blazing yellow eyes. Kili reached for another arrow but Crescent got to him. Her giant paw knocked Kili into a boulder, pinning him onto the rock; she went in for the kill. Thorin took a swing with his elvish sword to her hind leg. She quickly turned her attention from Kili to Thorin. He swung striking her multiple times but it barley stopped her. Dwalin, Gloin, Fili, Bofur, and Bifur joined in as Oin and Balin tended to the white wolf._

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Crescent barked trying to catch just one dwarf. "Nova go help her!"

"I can't get to her." Nova whimpered as Nori and Kili blocked her. She watched as they pulled out the arrow. Luna licked at the wound while Oin was prepping what he likes to call Oin-ment. Without a fight Luna allow Balin to pet her snout as Oin rub the wound. It stung and burn but it was soon over. Crescent continued to fight the dwarves, she seen Balin petting Luna.

"You don't touch her." she growled. Balin couldn't understand her. All he heard was barks and growls.

Luna stood putting pressure on her paw. She walked over to Crescent nipping at her ear. "He can't understand us." Snorting at him Crescent leapt upon the large rock, back turned to them. Luna and Nova curiously and cautiously sniffed at the Dwarves and Hobbit. They never seen creatures like them before. Luna was friendly while Nova was timid. Crescent had no interest in befriending dwarves. A small dwarf in the group took out his book, he started sketching out Luna. Noticing she took interest; she walked over taking a seat next to him.

* * *

_Looking up I saw the white wolf towering over me. My heart sink into my stomach. I looked back to my book continuing my sketch. She wanted to get a closer look at it, laying down she laid her nuzzled on my shoulder. It was heave, I could also feel the wet and hot air hit my neck. Finishing up the sketch I showed her. "What do you think? " I asked. Her tail wagged and she licked my cheek. I got a chill as the large tongue licked me. My brother and a few others teased saying she was my new lass. Just then my journal was snatched out of my hands. "Wait!" I yelled as she ran with it._

* * *

Luna limped over to Crescent taking the book. Climbing up Luna drop the journal at her sister paws. Crescent took a smell at it. "What's this?"

"It's the little ones book. Look he did a sketch me." Luna said placing her paw on the page. I covered the whole book.

"You shouldn't encourage them." Crescent barked. Ori ran over to the two. He froze as Crescent glared at him.

"Oh look at him. Would this hurt a fly." Luna said crawling off the rock and snuggling up to Ori.

"More on the line of being hurt by one." she said snarling. Ori nervously backed up into Luna. Crescent picked the book up in her mouth, leaping down she approached the small Dwarf. He shook in fear looking at her. Crescent placed the book at his feet. He quickly picked it up clenching onto the drool covered book. He took his leave, Luna huffed at her sister for being rude. Just then a howl came from the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wild Warg Chase**

* * *

The big footed little man turned frantic. "Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?" the little man asked aloud.

"Where has he come from never hearing a howl like that?" Crescent barked.

"Some where I'd like to be right now." Nova barked as her and Luna gathered the Dwarfs together.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." A dwarf with a hat answered. A Warg scout crept up the hill, it leapt at the dwarves. Crescent about to attack it was cut off by their leader. Using his sword he struck the dog down.

"He's swift." Nova barked.

Crescent growled glaring at the leader. The Warg he attacked began to recover from the blow. He looked to see Crescent jump upon the beast, its head struggled under her massive paw. "Being swift has nothing to do with it, it making a swift blow that counts." she barked locking her jaws around its head. With a quick turn she broke the creature's neck.

* * *

_"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said._

_"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked._

_Gandalf joined by Radagast emerged from the bushes, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" He asked Thorin._

_"No one." Thorin answered._

_"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf order the Dwarf to spill. Crescent and Nova growled at Thorin feeding off of Gandalf's frustration with the Dwarf._

_"No one, I swear! What in Dorin's name is going on? Thorin answered the wizard truthfully._

_"You are being hunted." Gandalf said calming down._

_"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said._

_Ori came from down the hill in a panic, "We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted."_

_Radagast looked to the girls, "We'll draw them off."_

_"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf said._

_"These are Rhosgobel rabbits I'd like to see them try." Radagast said._

_"What of them?" Gandalf pointed his staff to the wolves._

_"They have power in those legs for days isn't that right girls!?" Radagast said. The wolves howled at the challenge._

* * *

"I want you girls to take the outer perimeter. Stay close to Gandalf." Radagast said prepping his sled.

"Why? Shouldn't we run alongside you?" Nova asked.

"We can keep an eye on Gandalf's party while picking off the Wargs." Crescent answered.

* * *

_Radagast raced out of the forest on his rabbit sled across the open plain being pursued by the Wargs and Orcs. He laughed taunting the Orcs, "Come and get me!" The company emerged from a large rock and watched Radagast draw the Orcs off their trail._

_"Come on!" Gandalf said. The Dwarves hurry off in a different direction from the Orcs. They came across the Orcs again, but the wolves picked off two Wargs without the others even noticing. "Stay together." They ran from rock to rock hiding. Crescent ran down a lagging rider. She ripped him apart as Nova dealt with his Warg. Luna ran along with the company keeping them safe. As they ran the Orcs crossed paths. The youngest almost was seen but their Alpha pulled him back yelling, "Ori, no! Come back."_

_"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf ordered._

_"Where are you leading us?" The Alpha asked. Gandalf looks at him with no reply and moved on, but one of the Orcs chasing after Radagast felt something was amiss. Nova noticed him investigating where the Dwarves are hiding under a cliff, as he got closer Nova sent out a whimper. Crescent seen Luna hiding with them, Nova was ready to rush over but Crescent stopped her. She noticed there Alpha indicating the young archer to use an arrow to take the Orc out. Doing so the creature fell, and was killed by the Dwarves. The squealing of the Orc being killed attracted the others._

_"The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!" The leader shouted pointing over to the rocks._

_Gandalf and the Dwarves heard the Wargs howling. Nova and Crescent rushed over joining up before the Orcs came. "Move! Run!" Gandalf told the Dwarves, making a run for it. "Stay with them." He told the girls._

_"There they are!" A red manned Dwarf yelled._

_"There's more coming!" The archer shouted._

_"Kíli! Shoot them!" The alpha shouted._

* * *

"Crescent what do we do?" Nova barked.

"Keep the group close together." She barked. She had never been in a situation like this before.

"Like herding sheep." Luna added.

"Yes think of it like that." Crescent barked.

* * *

_"We're surrounded! Where's Gandalf?" The blonde Dwarf shouted taking up arms._

_"He's abandoned us!" The brute shouted_

_"Hold your ground!" The Alpha spoke. The girls circled the group keeping the Orcs at a distance. The Orcs still road closer not even taking caution. The youngest released a stone from his sling hitting a Warg. The rider chuckled approaching him, Luna stood between the Orc and the Dwarf snarling. Suddenly Gandalf appeared from behind the large rock he'd noticed earlier._

_"This way, you fools!" Gandalf called. They follow Gandalf to an underground tunnel._

* * *

The sisters stayed fighting off the Orcs from the hole, ripping them off the Wargs. Just then a horn sounded, it was a party of Elves. The Elves began to fight the Orcs, killing them with their swiftness. Not knowing an Elf road up striking Nova's back. "Nova!" Crescent barked attacking the rider. Pushing the horse over Crescent killed it by crushing its ribs and lungs under her paws. She approached the Elf, her animal instincts kicked in. He screamed as she trampled him, she ripped his shouting arm straight off. The other Elves watched in horror, hearing his yells of mercy. Crescent ripped his head clean off. Looking at the others his head in her jaws, blood dripping from her mouth. The Elves took the warning and road back home.

"Crescent what have you done?" Luna whimpered. Crescent dropping the head and walked over to Nova, putting her paw on Nova back she had her sister lay.

"Come on we're heading home." She barked pushing Nova up.

"What about Gandalf?" Nova asked slowly getting to her paws.

"Leave them." She growled. "Let gather up the meat and head home." Crescent said helping her sister trailed back to the forest. Crescent looked at the torn Elf corps. "This is getting worse." she told herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**HUGE thanks to everyone who is favoring and Following this story. It brings me joy when people do that seeing that you all are enjoying the work. I also want to thank you for your positive comments. Reading them shows me you care for these girls and Beorn. Please feel free to comment I would love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy more to come.**

**Chapter 10: House Arrest**

* * *

The girls reached their home in good time. Getting to the front gate the girls dropped the sacks of food. Beorn ran out to embrace his girls in hugs. "My girls, I've begged the gods to bring you all back safe." He said giving multiple kiss.

"Papa we are fine." Luna said.

Beorn smile turned into a stern look. He grabbed Luna bandage arm and asked, "What is the meaning of this?" None of them answered, they averted their eyes away from his glare. "Tell me now!" He ordered. The girls cringed at his strong voice.

"Luna was shot by a dwarf, and I cut by an Elf." Nova answered.

"What!?" He said approaching Nova. Turning her around he saw the shoulder had a long puncture wound. "What caused Elves to attack you?" He asked looking the wound over.

"Radagast the Brown and Gandalf the Grey needed our help." Luna said holding her arm.

"You know better not to help strangers." Beorn said in an upset tone.

"It was the Orcs. They were going to kill a pack of Dwarves." Luna said. Quickly covered her mouth. She had dug their graves.

"Helping Dwarves! You think they had any concerns for you!?" He yelled at her. Luna couldn't answer she felt as if he ripped her heart out. "What else happened?" Beorn asked clenching a fist.

"I...I spilled Elven blood." Crescent said in a weak tone.

Beorn growled in frustration."I knew letting you go was a bad idea." He grabbed Nova wrist and dragged her to the house. Luna and Crescent followed behind, inside he sat Nova down. He went through the cabinets making a mess. "You will not leave these borders."

"You can't do this. What will we do for food?" Crescent asked.

"I will be the one hunting. You will stay in the boards of the house." He said grabbing herbs for the medicine.

"So we can't be free? Caging us up like dogs!" Crescent argued.

"You will do as I say! I am your Papa, and the Alpha of this house!" He yelled banging his chest.

"You're not my real Papa!" Crescent yelled back. Nova and Luna gasped at her unkindly words. "If we ever knew him, he would let us travel freely. Not keep us locked away to watch the world from a window." she growled. Beorn gripped her arm and flung her to the ground. Crescent growled trying to stand, but Beorn pinned her down. "Let me up!"

"No! You learn your place. I don't want to hurt you, but if this is the only way." He said keeping her down till she settled.

"Papa she didn't mean that." Nova said rubbing his shoulder. Keeping her down he began to cry. The tears fell from his cheeks onto her neck. Crescent felt it and settled herself down.

"Papa." Luna said tearing up. She hugged her father tightly around his neck, Nova joined in kissing his cheek trying to calm him. He let go of Crescent, falling back. Luna and Nova hugged him, Crescent sat up looking at them all." Beorn kissed their foreheads, he leaned going to give her a hug. Angered she got up and walked off, not giving him a second look. Luna and Nova hugged their father as Crescent went outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Who's House?**

* * *

Beorn and his daughters stayed secluded to their home for months. The girls were given certain jobs to keep everything in the house orderly. Nova did the house cleaning, Luna cared for the live stock, and Crescent took boarder watch from sun rise till sun set.

"I know you want to eat but don't crowd. Look I was able to get you extra cabbage today." Luna said feeding the bulls. The mooed as she filled the buckets of food.

Nova chuckled washing dishes. Luna went back to grab more greens when Nova stopped her. "Luna Your tracking mud from the stables. Why can't you and Crescent wear the boots Papa made us?" Nova asked looking at her muddy feet. She tossed a wet rag to her.

"Sorry I forgot." Luna said whipping the mud from her feet. "You know Crescent hates the boots. she hates anything dad makes."

"What has you saying that?" Nova asked. Luna reached behind the huge pulling out the pair of torn up boots. "It's like when we were pups." Nova said looking them over.

"Remember how many pairs of boots Papa had to make himself." Luna giggled.

* * *

**_"Girls? What are you doing?" Beorn asked as he enter the home. Seeing six pairs of boots chewed and torn up. The girl's adult fangs were coming in, so they began teething. Nova sat on the chair chomping away at a boot heel. Crescent and Luna played tug-o-war with his boot, pulling and rolling on the ground. Little wolf tails wagging happily. Crescent pulled Luna across the floor as she clenched onto the boot. He sighed holding up a boot, but the girls just gave me innocent looks._**

* * *

"I made at least ten pairs after that." Beorn laughed joining the girls. He kissed each girls cheek, brushing their hair with his fingers. "Did you both finish your chores?"

"Yes Papa." Both girls answered.

"Well if that's all then go enjoy the day." He told the girls as he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Nova asked.

"I'm going to take watch with Crescent. You two can eat with out us." Beorn said.

"Okay. Be safe Papa." The girls said.

"Don't you worry." He said latching the door behind him. Beorn walked intro the forest reaching the edge of his boarder. Removing his clothing and placing them behind a tree, he then transformed into a huge brown bear. Trailing through the forest he smelt every rock and tree he pasted. Trying to find any new scents. He turned to see Crescent sitting a top of the hill. Beorn told her many times to us animal form when on patrol.

"Father what are you doing here?" Crescent asked walking down the hill. Beorn growled nuzzling up to her. "I know. I know. You should have shifted." She said rubbing his snout. "Earlier on the north end I smelt a pack of Orc." she said. Beorn growled looking to the north end. "Not to far from here. What should we do?" She asked. Beorn growled walking off. She went behind a tree to undress. Removing her pants and corset top, she hid them under a near by tree. Crescent transformed into a huge black wolf. "Watch the low lands near the house. I will scout up the hill." he said snorting. Crescent took off for the house.

* * *

_Bilbo keeping an eye out for the Orcs sees them ride on their Wargs. He watched as Azog search for himself and the Company. Bilbo went to leave when he spotted a larger creature from a distance. Getting back to the company they surrounded the breathless hobbit._

_"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked._

_"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. That's not the worst of it." Bilbo said._

_"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked._

_"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem." Bilbo said._

_"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf said._

_"No, that's not it." Bilbo assured him._

_"Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf praised the Hobbit. The Dwarves start talking among themselves, agreeing with Gandalf._

_"Will you just listen! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said trying to get attention._

_"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked._

_"Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Bilbo answered surprised._

_Everyone looks at Gandalf, Bofur was the only one to speak up, "You knew about this beast?" Gandalf didn't reply but turns away to think for a moment. "I say we double back." Bofur said._

_"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin replied._

_"There is a house; it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf told the Dwarves._

_"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked._

_"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf answered._

_"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked._

_Suddenly they hear the creature roaring nearby. Gandalf looked to them answering, "None." The Dwarves and Bilbo made a run for it away from the Carrock led by Gandalf. The Orcs hot on their heals. They stop when they heard the creature roaring close by._

_"How much further?" Dwalin asked._

_"Not much." Gandalf commented._

_"I think we lost that creature." Bilbo said catching his breathe. Hearing a snarl Bilbo turned, he watched as a huge black wolf appeared._

_Gandalf could tell by her body language she was ordered to kill on sigh. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled. They all made a run for it, the wolf leap down chasing them. Gandalf took his staff hitting the wolf before it could catch Balin. Crescent laid on the ground, Beorn came getting her back up. Gandalf spotted the house ahead. "Into the house! Run!" Gandalf yelled, Bombur passed by everyone not looking back. AS they reached the house he ran into the door. The Dwarves panicked trying to unlock the large door, "Come on! Get inside!" Gandalf yelled. As the last remaining Dwarves and Bilbo all rush towards the house, Gandalf seen the two creatures coming through the woods after them. "Open the door!" He yelled as the bear closed in, the wolf not far behind._

_"Quickly!" Thorin order. He pushed ahead and manages to open the door, they all ran inside yelling. Just as they were about to close the door the bear lunged its head in. Panicking the Dwarves all pushed to close the door. "Come on, lads!" Thorin yelled. The bear roared showing his huge teeth. They finally manage to shut the door and lock it, catching themselves they looked at the huge house._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Guest**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Luna asked.

"Probably the animals inside acting up." Nova said milking the family cow.

"That sounded like Papa's roar." Luna said.

"Probably just a warning roar." Nova said handing the bucket of milk over to Luna. "Bring the milk inside. I'll be there in a moment." Nova said leading the cow back to the field. Luna sighed and made her way back to the house carrying the two buckets of milk.

* * *

"What is that?" Ori asked as the Dwarves regained themselves.

"That is our host." Gandalf answered. They all turn to look at Gandalf in confusion. "His name is Beorn; he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge brown bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with." Gandalf said.

"What of the wolf? Was it one we seen a few months ago?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes. She appears to also be a skin-changer." Gandalf said. "However, he is not over fond of Dwarves."

"He's leaving." Ori said peeking out the door crack.

Dori pulls his younger brother away from the door. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious; he's under some dark spell." Dori said looking at Gandalf. Just then the door shook again, causing the Dwarves jumped back. Crescent claw at it like a dog trying to get out. Beorn roared calling her off, the two went back to the woods.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. And neither is his kin." Gandalf told the small minded Dwarf.

"Gandalf!?" Balin called. Turning the company stared up at a young woman. She stood a height of six foot six inches, she stood over Gandalf. Her hair was long, silky and straight, pure white like freshly fallen snow. A face so fair, smooth glowing pale skin. Eyes shined baby blue, lips soft pink, and cheek the same shade. She wore a tattered style dress; it was various shades of pinks. A very suiting fit do to her size.

"It has been sometime." Gandalf said walking up to her. She embraced the wizard in a hug. "Gandalf I'm so relieved your safe." She said nearly crushing the wizard. He chuckled at the gesture. "Did Papa invite you here?" she asked releasing him.

"More or less invited." Gandalf said as he gestured to the Dwarfs.

"You all made it."she Dwarves looked at each other, trying to remember seeing this lass before. "Don't any of you remember me?" Luna asked sweetly. The Dwarves shook their heads no. She walked over and knelled down to Ori. "You remember me? Don't you?" she asked. Ori blushed at the beauty before him. Looking into her eyes Ori pulled his book out, flipping through the pages he found the picture of the white wolf he sketched months ago. Holding it up for her she nodded. "I knew you'd remember Me." she said scooping him up into a hug. He nervously chuckled and blushed. She kissed his cheek turning the tiny Dwarf red.

"Wait! So you're the wolf I shot? Really!?" Kili asked. Luna placed Ori down and turned to the prince. Kili blushed embarrassed of his stupid question.

"It was understandable. You all were defending yourselves." Luna assured him. She stood going to Gandalf, "My sisters will be surprised to see you all again." Nova walked in stunned to see Gandalf and the Dwarves. "Nova! Gandalf came to visit with friends." Luna said. Nova smiled at Gandalf but was confused why the Dwarves were there.

This girl stood the same high as Luna. Her hair long, wavy, and loosed curls, it was a honey blonde. A face just as fair as her younger sister, skin the color of peaches in spring. Eyes milk chocolate brown, lips tinted slightly red and rose cheeks. She wore a tattered dress as well; it was a various shades of blues. Neither of the girls seem to wear shoes of any kind. "Gandalf. I would have never guessed you to be here." Nova said.

"Do you mind if we spend the night?" Gandalf asked.

"Of course you may." Luna answered. Gandalf smiled and the Dwarves appreciated the woman's charity.

"Wait! Wait! Papa would never allow this." Nova interrupted.

"Nova look at them. Their hungry, dirty, and tired." Luna said scooping up Bofur, Bifur, Ori and Nori. Her arms holding their upper bodies as their legs dangled.

"Luna they are not stray pets. You can't just care for them so simply." Nova said.

"No complaints here." Bofur commented. Nova gave him a stern look. "Sorry. Just trying the lighten the mood." He apologized.

"My men and I ask to stay a night or two? Please?" Thorin asked.

Nova looked at them, all so tired. If she made them leave Papa or Crescent would surly kill them. If they stayed Papa would be furious at her and Luna. Looking at Luna who still held the Dwarves she began pouting. Nova sighed, "Very well. I will talk to Papa in the morning." Luna hugged the Dwarfs in her arms; they blushed at the feeling. "You may sleep in the hay piles tonight. Tomorrow will see about sparing our beds." Nova said. Thorin thanked her, Nova made Luna put the Dwarves down. "This is your idea." Nova said holding Luna's arm giving her a stern look. Letting go she had Luna show them to the sleeping area.

"Nova this is a very noble thing to do." Gandalf told her.

"I hope Papa spares them." she said watching Luna helping them settle in.

"I hope as well." Gandalf said.

* * *

**Further away Azog and his Orcs watch the house.**

**"Attack them now. Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep." Narzug said.**

**"No. The Beast stands guard." Azog said. "We will kill them on the road." He tells the Orcs watching as Crescent cough his scent.**

* * *

"Papa their leaving." Crescent barked.

"Yes come." Beorn huffed. Running back to the house Beorn changes to his strong male form. Crescent shifted into a young woman. She gathered up hers clothing and changed. Quickly the two head for the house. Inside Nova stayed awake sitting at the dinner table. Luna passed out in the hay with the Dwarves. Sleeping sitting up Luna had Bifur asleep on her lap, Nori and Bomber heads rested on each of her thighs, and Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bofur laid their heads on her breast wrapped in her arms. Her breathing was soft and soothing; it made them feel like babies sleeping on their mothers bosoms. Bilbo heard the door unlock, he watched as a huge man walked in along with his third child.

"Papa, your okay." Nova said getting up from the table.

"You know I dislike travelers." Beorn growled. Nova looked down in shame at the anger in his voice.

"I know. I was going to kick them out but Luna-" Nova was saying until Crescent growled at her.

"Should I toss them out?" Crescent asked her father.

"Let them sleep. But keep a eye on them." Beorn growled retreating to his bed.

Crescent growled going up to Nova, "You're lucky he spared them and you." She then went to her bed. Nova wiped the tears from her eyes; she sat back at the table falling asleep. Bilbo felt guilty for what they had done to the poor girl, soon he nodded off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Rough Morning**

* * *

Beorn woke up in a bitter mood, he walked passed the stables were his daughter slept. Nova got up, she carefully stepped over the dwarves getting to Luna."Luna wake up." she whispered. She looked down to see the dwarves heads resting on her younger sisters breast, she scoffed at the perverted little men. Luna fluttered her eyes open looking up at Nova. "We need to get our chores done." she said. Luna nodded, carefully she took each Dwarf off placing them down. As usual Crescent was up, she was taking her morning run burning off steam from last night.

"Nova go gather berries and nuts." Beorn said. She nodded grabbing a basket for the food.

"Luna go pick some carrots." Beorn said.

"Yes Papa. Are you mad with Nova?" Luna asked.

"Your sister defied my orders. I will not stand for that." Beorn said.

"I begged her to let them stay. Papa they needed our help." Luna admitted.

"Luna I know you mean well but outsiders are not to be trusted." Beorn said.

"They could have changed over years." Luna said. Beorn scoffed then chuckled a bit easing the tension. "I don't like seeing you angered. Please forgive Nova?" Luna asked. Beorn nodded and made his way to Nova. Luna smiled and left for the garden. Nova picked the berries filling up the basket. She turned to see her father, it gave her a bit of a surprise.

"Papa, I didn't see you there. I'll bring the berries right in." Nova said keeping her head down.

"Nova I came to apologize." Beorn said stopping her.

"Luna guilt tripped you." Nova said looking slightly up.

"Yes. Listen I know you were only doing the right thing. I just seem to be stuck in the past." Beorn said rubbing at his shackle. Nova feeling bad hugged her father. Beorn embraced the hug, he kissed Nova forehead. "Go help your sister. I'll be chopping woods." Beorn said sending her off. Nova rushed off to help Luna, Beorn went to the chopping block, he removed his shirt then grabbed his large ax. His ponies played in the field as he chopped the pieces of wood. Not far from them Crescent was hunting a handful of rabbits. With one swipe of her giant paw, an a crunch of her jaws the little animals became lifeless. It seem that she was becoming more violent. Catching her breathe she heard the chopping of wood. She regained herself quickly shifting back into a human and dressed. Crescent gathered the dead rabbits up then headed back to the house.

* * *

_Bilbo woke to find giant bees flying around his head, he looks around and sees everyone had already awoken. He heard them arguing among themselves. Quickly he got up an dressed._

_"Don't blame me." Dori said aloud._

_"We should never have come here. It was a mistake! I said this to myself." Gloin said aloud._

_Nori stepped forward, "I say we should leg it. Slip out the back way."_

_Dwalin grabbed him by his collar. "I'm not running from anyone. Beast or no." He growled at the thief. Nori was about to comment something stupid back until Gandalf interrupted._

_"There is no point in arguing." The wizard said. "We can not pass through the Wilderland with out Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest." Gandalf said slamming his staff. Bilbo joined the group of frantic Dwarves. "Bilbo there you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully." Gandalf said making his way to the door. He turned back to the group, "The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." Bilbo stared frozen in fear as the sound of the ax went. "Oh, We must also take cation around his third daughter Crescent."_

_"Haven't we met his children?" Bofur asked as he looked out the window._

_"Two of them, Nova and Luna have taken a liking to all of you. That seems to be the reason why we made it through the night." Gandalf reassured the Dwarves. They sighed in relief that the two young ladies had their backs. "Now as for Crescent, she is mush like her father. Maybe a bit more pron to violence then Beorn. No doubt comes to me that if we offend her she will attack. So best behavior, and try best not to stare at her scars. Very rude you know and she'll take it as a challenge." Gandalf said._

_"An whys that?" Fili asked._

_"She has claimed a role as Alpha in these parts. Slaying any who cross into her father's land without permission, being Humans,Orcs, Elves, and Wargs. Each leaving a scar but none leaving in victory. Enemies see the scars as a sign of weakness, but soon come to find they are a reminder of fear. Being so accustom to it Crescent will take it as a challenge for her ranking a lead of the land." Gandalf answered giving every detail. The Dwarves fear came right back after hearing that. "Now i'll go out first and-Bilbo you come with me." Gandalf said calling the Hobbit over. Bilbo looked around unsure of to go, but Thorin gestured him to head off._

_"I-Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked._

_"Yes." Gandalf answered. "Now the rest of you just wait here...and don't come out until i give the signal." Gandalf ordered._

_"Right. Wait for the signal." Bofur said._

_"No sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs."_

_"Right." The Dwarves agreed._

_"No, actually, Bombur." Gandalf said as the large Dwarf ate his carrot. "You count as two so you should come out alone." Bombur nodded in agreement. "Remember wait for the signal." Gandalf said as him and Bilbo walked out._

_"The signal right. Signal, Yeah." The Dwarfs said to each other._

_"What signal would that be." Bofur asked a little to late._

* * *

Gandalf walked out of the house with Bilbo. He looked to see the towering man chopping the wood and growling. Gandalf nervously brushed his hair back as the slowly approached. Beorn continued to chop his wood, Crescent came dropping a small pile of rabbits at his feet. Gandalf stopped looking at the pile of torn corps and feared the worst

"I caught extra rabbits. Sorry about their state." She said taking a seat on the ground.

"Good this will make a large enough stew." Beorn said chopping.

Bilbo looked at the eldest daughter. She stood a height of six-foot eight inches, she stood over Gandalf. She was smaller than her father but not less intimidating. Her hair was long reaching her backside. It was thick and smooth, black as a raven feather. Her face not so fair as her two younger sisters. Skin that was a walnut-shell color, and covered in various scars. Eyes shined yellow, lips natural pink, and cheek the same shade. She wore laced up short showing off her long legs. A laced up top much like her fathers. Her clothes were shades of browns and greens, most likely for camouflage. "Your nervous."" Bilbo commented to Gandalf. Gandalf looked to the Hobbit, hearing the ax and Beorn grunt he snapped back.

"Nervous? What nonsense." He commented. "Good Morning!" Gandalf said. Beorn ignored it but Crescent attention was brought to the wizard. She let out a small growl, her K-9 teeth revealed. Bilbo gulped starring at them and her father chopped harder. Gandalf didn't make eye contact with her but called out again, "Good Morning!"

"Who are you?" Beorn asked stopping.

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf said bowing.

"Never heard of him." Beorn said turning.

"I'm a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague. Radagast the brown. He resides in the southern boarders of Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"I know of him." Crescent commented. Gandalf nervously nodded in agreement.

"What do you want?" Beorn asked.

"Well simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodging here last nigh." Gandalf said. Bilbo peeked his head out from behind Gandalf.

"Who is this little fellow?" He asked.

"Ah this would be Mr. Baggins of the Shire." Gandalf answered.

"He's not a Dwarf, is he?" Beorn asked lifting his ax.

"Why... no he's a Hobbit. A good family and unimpeachable reputation." Gandalf said patting Bilbo on the back.

"His feet are much bigger then a Dwarves." Crescent said. Bilbo chuckled and looked down at his feet.

"A Halfling and a Wizard. How come you're here?" Beorn asked.

"Oh, well, the fact is the we've had a bad time of it. From Goblins int the mountains." Gandalf said.

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do." Beorn said.

"You are absolutely right." Gandalf said waving his arm.

"Do you think will spare you all." Crescent growled. Bilbo gulped at her threat. Inside Bofur seen Gandalf wave his arm, miss understanding the signal he had Dwalin and Balin walk out. Beorn and Crescent watched as two Dwarves walked out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Meet and Greet**

* * *

**Nova peeked through the back window seeing the Dwarfs lining up. "What are they doing?" she asked Luna peeked through the other window. ****"Did you to tell father that our guest are Dwarves?" Nova asked.**

**"Father is going to kill them!" Luna yelled in fear.**

**Nova quickly shut her mouth. "Luna we can't panic. Come on." She said leading them around the side of the house."Now we have to make it seem like we had no knowledge of them being Dwarves." Nova said. Luna shook her head knowing it would never work. Nova patted her back,"Okay, good. Now you go out first." She said pushing Luna out.**

**Catching herself she took a deep breathe. "Papa! Enjoying this beautiful morning-" Luna was asking as she and Nova joined them. Beorn was focused on the Dwarves to answer. "****I see that you've meet Gandalf and are getting to know the Dwarv-" Luna was saying until Nova elbowed her."Ow!" She said rubbing her arm.**

**"Our other guest." Nova said. Luna nodded agreeing ****while Crescent skinned the rabbits.**

* * *

"Dwalin and Balin." The two introduced themselves to the master of the house.

"I must confess that several of our group are, in fact Dwarves." Gandalf said.

"Do you call two..."several"? Beorn asked.

"Well, now you put it that way...No. Yes, there could be more then two." Gandalf said looking at Bilbo. Bilbo just kept his attention on Beorn. Just then two more Dwarfs walked out. Beorn watched in fear as they joined. Crescent skinned with a smirk as her sister shook their heads."Here are some more of our happy troops." Gandalf said as Gloin and Oin bowed to him.

"Do you call six a "troop"? Beorn asked. "What are you a traveling circus?" He asked.

"Circuses are fun and full of interesting people." Luna commented. Beorn snarled as another two walked out very slowly.

"Dori and Ori at your service." Dori said bowing. Ori went after his brother bow.

"I don't want your service!" Beorn yelled.

"Absolutely understandable." Gandalf said pointing to Beorn. Oin pulled Ori back, as Dori joined Gloin. Fili and Kili made there way out next. "Oh, Fili and Kili. I'd quite forgotten." Gandalf said. The last remaining Dwarves pilled out of the house. "Yes we have Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur." Gandalf said in a stressed voice.

"Is that it? Are there anymore?" Beorn asked. Just then the leader of the group walked out.

"Thorin Oakensheild." Gandalf announced.

"Nice to finally meet you all. How about we get you some food." Luna said gesturing to the house. The Dwarves nodded in agreement, Bombur licked his lips as her rubbed his big tummy.

"Yes, we can have a full meal. Three Dwarves each for our appetizers, a very plump one as the main dish, and a Half-ling for a late night snack." Crescent growled dropping the last skinned rabbit. Standing up she moved in closer. "That sounds good to me." she said, the dwarves turned pal as she approached.

"No!" Luna said pulling at her sister. Her and Crescent got into a little tussle.

"Enough!" Beorn yelled. Making everyone jump a bit. Crescent and Luna stopped their tussle. "Luna. Nova bring our guest inside." Beorn said, the girls nodded. They showed them back in the house to the dinning room. Crescent growled following behind, Beorn stopped her from entering. "Crescent. You are acting harshly around your sisters." he said.

"I'll go for a afternoon run." she said. Beorn watched as she shifted into a wolf.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey to everyone following this story. I'm so sorry it took forever to post this chapter. Writers block and busy life got in the way XP.**

**Chapter 15: Breakfast at Beorn's**

* * *

The dwarves sat around Beorn's table. Their legs dangling from the seats, they all looked like little bearded children. Nova and Luna placed the large bowls, plates, utensils, and mugs on the table. A arrangement of nuts, berries, breads,cheeses, and honey combs for them to consume. No one moved, they didn't even breath. "Go on you all must be starving." Luna said. They looked at her then the food. Bombur heisted but took a piece of bread and cheese. The others joined in on the feast. Beorn walked around pouring milk in the mugs.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

Beorn looked his daughters, they retreated to the kitchen. The dwarves watched as the two left."My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He said.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked pointing to him and the girls.

"Once there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

"Now there's only us." He said in regret. The girls peeked in feeling bad. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." Beorn said taking a seat.

"Before Duran's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

**"**You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn said.

"We will take the Elvin Road, their path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

**"**These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said getting up from his chair. "I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He said picking up a mouse that Dwalin pushed away from his arm. He looked at it. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" Beorn asked.

"I and my men need another day or two of rest. Would you allow us to stay?" Thorin asked.

"We love to have you stay. We can help prepare supplies for your long journey." Luna said.

"You all must bathe first. Your body odor is strong to our sensitive noses." Nova said.

"Then we can set up proper bedding for your stay." Luna said.

"Gandalf. I must speak with you later in the day." Beorn said walking out of the home. The dwarves finally could breather an began to eat. They lightened the mood by telling the two girls of their journey so far. Luna and Nova drawn in by every detail. Millions of question adding up in their heads.

"You met the Elves of Rivendell? Was it a magical place?" Nova asked.

"Yes. you could feel the magic in the air." Bilbo answered. he knew the dwarves would speak ill against the Elves.

"Stone giants. Huge creatures." Bofur said stretching his arms high.

"We've seen stone giants before. They were migrating to the lower parts of the mountains. We use to travel during the fall." Luna said sitting on the ground as the dwarves stayed seated at the table.

* * *

Outside Beorn finished chopping up the wood. Crescent came back panting from the long run, Beorn dropped his ax an scratched her head. "My daughter, have you calmed down?" He asked. Crescent nuzzled her father. "Good. The dwarves are staying for a day or two. They need help." Beorn sighed.

Crescent fetched her clothes an quickly shifted back. As she dressed behind the chickens coop she asked, "Father, if the dwarves reclaim their home will we be able to search the mountains for more of our kind?"

"It was once the land of our kind. Very few may be in those mountains." Beorn said.

"Few is better then none." Crescent said stepping out. Beorn nodded in agreement as the two talked.


End file.
